


Masquerade

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Lovestruck Reader, Married Jensen, Reader is Jared's sister, Unhappy marriage, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have feeling for your brother's best friend, Jensen, who is married. During a costume party, he finds out. Will he stay with his wife, or will he start over his life with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Gen, are you sure this is the right costume?" You asked, turning side to side, watching yourself in the three way mirror.

Your sister in law, Gen nodded in approval. "It's perfect. That gentlemen you're so infatuated with will never know what hit him." She said.

You looked at yourself once again. Your hair was piled upon your head with loose curls falling down around your face. It was an old fashioned dress, a pale ivory. Capped sleeves, with a jeweled sweetheart neckline. The waist was high, the skirt billowing down and around you. You had tall, golden heels, along with a very fine filigree set of golden wings upon your back. The last part of your get up was your mask. It covered over half of your face, a shimmering gold with glitter and jewels at the top. You had to admit it was a fantastic ensemble, and made you feel like a princess. "He doesn't even know I exist. And it should stay that way."

Gen went to leave the room, to get ready herself. Her hand on the doorknob, she stopped. "Y/N, I know you think that, but I know he cares more than you think. Maybe he's not happy with his life either."

With that mysterious comment, she left you alone to your thoughts. You were currently staying in their house, back home for the charity gala your brother and his wife were hosting. The four of you were planning on getting there early, making sure everything was ready for the big night. Slipping on your heels, your mask in your hand, you made your way downstairs, planning on spending some time with your nephews before you had to leave.

______________________________

You watched as the castle like building appeared in front of you. It was stone, and huge, with sconces lighted along the front wall, a fountain off to one side. Sliding out of the car, you followed behind Gen and Jared, your attention on the building, and not the fact that Jared and his wife had stopped.

"Y/N." Jared said, moving your attention from the beautiful decorations to the fact that he and Gen were no longer alone. Next to them stood a handsome man, in a simple tux, his mask already in place. It was black, with silver designs curling all over. The sides curled up, and for a moment it really reminded you of batman's mask. But the person's body was something you wouldn't forget, especially with his bow legs.

"Jensen." You said, and he reached out, grasping your hand and kissing the top. "I love your mask."

"I'm just sad you could recognize me in it." He said, his deep voice sending shivers through you. "And you look amazing."

"I could recognize you in anything." You said, before realizing that might have taken it a little too far. His hand tightened before he dropped yours.

"Shall we go in?" Gen asked, and Jared held his arm out for her. She slipped her arm through, and they walked through the huge double doors.

"Y/N?" Jensen said, holding his own arm out for you. You slid your hand through, relishing the feel of his warm and muscular body next to yours. "Thank you. By the way, where's Danneel? I thought she would have loved something like this."

You could feel his entire body tense at your words. "She couldn't pull herself away from California to make it." He said, his words full of venom. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm glad you could make it." You said, before taking your position next to Gen to welcome guests. Jensen leaned forward, his chest brushing against your wings and back, his breath warm next to your ear.

"I'm glad I could make it too. I wouldn't have wanted to miss you in that outfit for anything. Save me a dance." He said, before leaving you alone. 

You wished you had brought a fan so you could fan yourself. His words had started a fire deep within you, and you couldn't wait to get the meet and greet over with. Gen looked over at you, a knowing smirk on her face before the first guest came through the door.

___________________________________________________________ 

What seemed like an hour later, your job was done, and you could enjoy yourself now. The first thing you did was head straight for the punch bowl, needing to quench your thirst after talking to so many people. You watched for a unique black and silver mask, always looking for Jensen. You had fallen for him the first day you had met him, while you were a freshmen at Texas A&M. They were in their second year of filming Supernatural, and Jared had brought him back with him for the first time. He had only given you a curious glance, but you had fallen immediately for the man with the green eyes. 

Throughout the years, you had fallen deeper in love with him, but he never knew. He was always nice to you, taking the time to talk to you, to bring you a beer, to be your partner when your family forced you to play badminton. Each time he smiled at you, or would accidentally brush up against you, you fell more in love, wishing you would step up and let him know how you felt.

But when you finally decided to make a move, it was too late. He had started dating Danneel, who nobody seemed to care for, even your brother. You stayed off to the side, watching as he would brush the hair back from her face, his hand gentle on her lower back. Or when he would lean in, pressing those full lips of his to hers, you would excuse yourself, needing to find a place to hide your tears. The night you found out he proposed, you had gone to the bar with your friends, drowning your sorrow in cheap whiskey and beer. You had gone to his wedding, pasting a fake smile on your face, wishing him well when all you wanted was to let him know how you felt.

You were pretty sure Gen knew your feelings, but you had told no one. Your friends, your family, they all thought you had fallen for a man in Dallas, where you were currently living. But no man compared to the one hiding behind the silver and black mask, and you were screwed for life.

"Did you save that dance for me?" He whispered, standing behind you, and you jumped, almost dumping the punch down the front of your dress. 

"Jensen, you scared me!" You exclaimed, and he just chuckled before taking your cup from you, setting it down on the table.

"Dance with me." He said, holding his hand out, and you couldn't resist. Placing your hand in his, you let yourself be pulled out to the dance floor, letting him place his hand on your back as he pulled you in tighter. His other hand stayed wrapped with your own, as the two of you started swaying to the slow music. 

"Why no date for tonight?" He whispered in your ear, his lips almost brushing your skin. You felt goosebumps travel your skin, as he swirled you around.

"There's nobody special for me right now." You lied. Your someone special was holding you tight, sending delighting shivers through your body, and he had no idea what he was doing. 

"That's too bad." He answered. "But, maybe it's a good thing for me." 

You leaned back, wondering if you had heard right. "Jensen?"

He kept you moving on the dance floor as the next song started. "I don't want to hide it anymore. Y/N I've had feelings for you, for a long time. Ever since I saw you standing there, in cut off shorts, and maroon Aggies sweatshirt. It just took me a long time to realize it."

"But what about Danneel?" You asked, wanting to pinch yourself, to see if this was truly happening. "Your married. You love Danneel."

He stopped dancing, pulling you to the edge of the room, out onto a small, secluded patio. "Y/N, before I say anything else, explain everything, I need to know. Do you feel the same for me? Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Your heart beating furiously, you gawked at Jensen, who was pulling off his mask as he waited for your answer. All your dreams were coming true, but you didn't want to be a home wrecker. You didn't want to be the reason that Jensen and Danneel split up. 

"Jensen, I'm flattered, but..." You started to say, while your mind worked furiously on a way to gently brush him back, so you could then go cry your heart out later. 

"No, I don't care about anything else. That can wait. Right now, I need to know. Do you have feelings for me?" He said, placing his hand on your shoulder so you couldn't brush past him. Your teary eyes peered up into his serious green ones, eyes that were searching yours for an answer.

"Of course I do. I've known you for a long time. You're my brother's best friend." You skirted the issue again, but Jensen moved forward, trapping you against the railing of the patio. 

"That's not what I mean, and you know it." He said, his voice quiet. "Please, just let me know."

"Fine, I love you. I've loved you pretty much since the moment I met you. But it's not going to change anything. You're with Danneel, and I don't want to mess that up." You said, as years of pent up frustration had tears threatening to fall. 

Instead of answering you, he leaned forward, his hand gently cupping your cheek as his soft and plumps lips pressed softly to yours, his other hand moving around you, pressing against your back to pull you tight against him. At first you stood there, in absolute shock that this was happening. But then you moved your head, just the tiniest little bit, changing the angle of the kiss, as your hands moved up to his shoulders, holding tight to the strong muscles hidden under the tux. 

Jensen groaned, his teeth gently tugging on your bottom lip before he pulled back. You stood there, your eyes closed for a second, relishing the thought that Jensen had just kissed you. And it had been everything you had ever imagined it would be. 

"Wow." Jensen said. "I always thought it would be good, but never that good."

"Me too." You agreed. "But it doesn't change anything."

You started to walk past him again, but once again he stopped you, this time his hand clasping yours. "Wait, Danneel and I are no longer together. We haven't been for a while."

You stopped dead in your tracks, leaving your hand in his grasp as you felt hope for the first time that night. "What? What happened?"

He led you back over to a bench, sitting down next to you, your hands still clasped together. "It hadn't been good, for a while. I think we loved each other, at first. But we weren't spending much time together, and when we did, we realized we didn't really care for each other that much. We mutually agreed to a divorce, and it's been final for about a month now."

"I'm sorry to hear that." You said. "Does Jared now?"

"Yeah, you're brother was one of the first to know, along with Gen. I just asked them to keep it quiet, while everything was finalized. But Gen knew my feelings to you, and she pushed for me to make a move now that I could." He said.

You couldn't help yourself, you pulled your hand from Jensen's, confusing him. He watched as you pinched yourself. "What was that for?" He asked you.

"I had to. This just seems like a dream, and I might wake up at any moment." You admitted. "I've wanted this for so long, but I always thought it was never meant to be."

He gently pulled your mask off, wiping away a stray tear. "I'm sorry I wasn't brave enough to follow my feelings before I married Danneel. But you're Jared's little sister, and it didn't seem right."

"It's both our faults then. But where do we go from here?" You asked him.

"Well, I was hoping you would dance with me a couple more times. And then tomorrow, I would take you on an official date. I want to do this right." He said, pulling you to your feet, where you both put your masks back on. 

"I would like that, very much." You agreed, letting him place his hand on your lower back and guide you back out to the crowded floor. But before he could pull you onto the dance floor, Gen came rushing over, grasping your hand, throwing an apology over her shoulder to Jensen.

Grabbing two cups of punch, she pulled you into a corner. You looked at your sister-in-law, who was also your closet friend, noticing that she was a little frazzled and upset. "Gen, what's wrong?" You asked her.

"You and Jensen disappeared for a while. What did you talk about?" She asked quietly as her eyes continued to scan the filled to capacity room. 

"He said that he left Danneel, and that he loves me. Why? He said you already knew about his divorce." You said, starting to get a little concerned at her weird behavior.

"Danneel's here. And she's decided she doesn't want the divorce anymore. She is on a rampage." Gen explained, and all of the blood drained from your face, turning you completely pale. 

"But she doesn't know about Jensen and I yet? Right? Because that just happened." You blabbered, not wanting to cause a scene at Gen's charity event. 

"I think she knows. Everyone could see the way the two of you felt for each other. Everyone that is, except for the two of you." Gen said, just as Jared and Jensen came walking forward.

Jensen stood next to you, his shoulder brushing yours. "Jared told me Danneel is here. Don't worry, I'll find her, talk to her. Jared, Gen, I'm sorry that this has to happen at your charity event. I'll try to get her to leave."

They assured Jensen it didn't matter, but he insisted. Before he left, he pulled you to the side. "If I can, I'll get her outside, or to her room. Then, I'll call you tomorrow, set up a time for our date?"

"That sounds amazing." You agreed, but before you could do anything else, your arm was roughly pulled back, and you were now face to face with an angry, and drunk Danneel. She wasn't even dressed in Masquerade attire. She was wearing a black and white dress, her make up smudged, her breath smelling like gin. 

"There she is. The slut who ruined my marriage." Danneel slurred, her grip tight enough to create bruises on your skin.

"Danneel, you're mistaken. Jensen and I didn't, we weren't..." You tried to say, but she wasn't in the mood to listen.

"And here you are, days after our divorce, cozying up to him." She said, just as Jensen grabbed her hand, prying it from her arm.

"Danneel, that's enough. We both decided our marriage was through. Why are you acting this way?" He hissed, as she yanked her arm from his grasp.

"But I decided that I don't want it to be over." She said, trying to rub her hand up and down Jensen's chest. He grabbed her wrist again.

"It's over. It's been over for a month. You've been with that producer guy. Go back to him. Live your life in California. My life is here, and Vancouver. And with Y/N. She makes me happy, she's always made me happy. I just wish I had seen it sooner. I love her." Jensen told her, making sure she was listening.

Danneel wobbled on her feet. "Ugh, just don't come running back to me when you get bored of little country girl there." She said, before turning on her heels, almost falling flat on her face.

Jensen sighed, before turning his attention to you. "I wonder how she even recognized us in these masks, being that drunk?" 

You giggled. "Pretty sure it's those bow legs of yours. You can't hide them."

"I'm sorry about that. I just don't think she's happy with who she is right now." He said, rubbing his hand up and down your arm.

You leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. You still couldn't believe you could do that now, whenever you wanted. "Jensen, it wasn't your fault. And I don't blame her. I would fight to keep you."

He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you tight to his side. "Well you don't have to worry, because you have me. And now, can I have this dance?"

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 Coming Soon


End file.
